The present invention relates to a clamping device for panel cutting machines, in particular for cutting multilayer panels, and which may be used to advantage on horizontal cutting machines with an upper pressure clamping bar.
Clamping devices for panel cutting machines are known to comprise at least one gripper, which in turn normally comprises a substantially rectangular-section box frame, a gripper assembly for gripping the panels and which is fitted to and projects from one end of the box frame, and (for cutting multilayer panels) two comb-shaped locating elements screwed to said end of the box frame, on either side of the gripper assembly.
More specifically, said multilayer panels are each defined by a flat supporting body, normally of wood, and by two sheets of cover material glued to the top and bottom surfaces of the supporting body.
On clamping devices of the above type, the multilayer panels are stacked and positioned against the comb-shaped locating elements, so that the supporting body of each multilayer panel rests against a respective tooth, and the sheets of cover material project in relation to the respective supporting body and engage respective gaps between adjacent teeth.
Even during normal operation, the clamping device may be called upon to handle stacks of multilayer panels of different sizes, in particular different thicknesses, which means replacing the locating elements on the device with others designed to handle panels of a different size.
The main drawback of clamping devices of the above type lies in replacement of the locating elements, which is a fairly painstaking job involving considerable downtime and expense.